Voyage of the Daleks
by Stephen M. Collins
Summary: April 1912. The maiden voyage of the Titanic is on its way and unbeknownst to the passengers, there are strange creatures below deck. With Amy and Rory away on vacation, the Doctor decides to take one and finds himself aboard the famous ship. When a little girl goes missing, the Doctor enlists to find her. Will he regret it when the trail brings him before his most deadly foe?
1. Prologue

Voyage of the Daleks

Prologue

I do not own Doctor Who nor any of its characters

April, 1912

She had never seen anything like it, its color, and its shape. Something from out of a novel, something out of this world. She walked around and examined it, "You are gorgeous." She exclaimed. She wanted to reach out and touch it but something was holding her back. By this time, her parents must be worried sick about her but she didn't care. She was bored and when she was she came here to look at this magnificent structure. She swallowed her fear and breathed in deep and touched the structure. She smiled when she felt the cold metal and after a while she stopped. She was intrigued when she saw that her hand imprint remained on the structure.

It was at this moment that the structure became alive. Something like light bulbs flashed and the structure's head was moving and its eyestalk's lenses were zooming in and out. "ALERT! ALERT!" the structure yelled, it had a chilling, robotic and sinister voice."HUMANS ARE NOT PERMITTED BELOW DECK! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The young girl screamed and started to run away. She shouldn't have come down here again for the third time. She was going to be in so much trouble with her parents once she returned. She turned around and saw the moving metal object coming toward her. She marveled at its yellow color, it reminded her of a bumblebee. "HALT! YOU WILL NOT RUN AWAY FROM A DALEK! EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"

It was then that this girl realized. She was going to die. She was going to die aboard the Titanic.


	2. Part One

Part One

"Rory, have you see the Doctor?" Amy asked, coming down the stairs into the console room. Rory was sitting in one of the chairs by the console reading a book and having tea.

"No, I haven't seen in a couple of hours. He said something about replacing a window in the sun room, then taking a swim." Amy rolled her eyes and pressed a black button on the intercom, "Doctor! Come in, Doctor. Hello!" Rory put the book down and walked over to his wife. For some reason Amy seemed a little tensed so Rory tried to relax her by rubbing her shoulders. Amy made him stop and walked around on the other side of the console. For a few weeks, the TARDIS crew hadn't done much except a small trip here or there or just steady coasting through space. Amy was bored and wanted to go on another big adventure: Weeping Angels, The Silence, Cybermen, or something totally brand new. She couldn't control the TARDIS so she needed to see the Doctor and get him to take them somewhere.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory finally asked.

"I'm bored. All we've done is just sat around and chat."

"It is odd for the Doctor to take a break. But, it's nice not having to be in any danger everyday of the week."

"Well we either do that or you and I take a holiday because I cannot handle this any longer." She pointed around the TARDIS and its somewhat quiet and idle mood.

"Hello, Ponds!" the Doctor said, he was wearing a blue shirt with his trademark red bow tie and matching braces. He headed straight for the console and started pressings buttons and knobs and pulling the occasional lever or two.

"Doctor, I'm bored and I need an adventure. Rory too." Amy said quickly.

"Yeah." Rory quickly said, wanting to avoid an argument with Amy. The Doctor did not reply and continued moving about the console. He also ran down to the lower level and was fiddling about with some of the wires.

"I know you have, Amy. The TARDIS computer had a virus so we couldn't do much. I've had fun though. I just played chess with Henry VIII and later I'm going to a painting class with Da Vinci. Last week he was the man to beat but this time I think I'll have him.

"Hang on a minute. Since when did King Henry VIII show up?" Rory asked, completely dumbfounded. The Doctor came back up and walked over to the Ponds.

"I can't show him this, Rory." the Doctor said, arms stretched to draw attention to the console room. "He came in through the back door and has been my guest since last Thursday." It was then that his royal highness came walking down the stairs and appeared before them. Amy and Rory were in clear shock when they saw him. The Doctor hadn't noticed and kept going on about all the famous guests he had in the TARDIS. "I was even considering opening a Bed and Breakfast but then that chameleon circuit broke. Oh, hello Henry." The Doctor did a double take then joined Amy and Rory in their shock.

"I think I must be dreaming." The king said in totally shock, his eyes examined every bit of the room and his mouth hung open so wide a whole swarm of bees could of came straight in.

"Yes, yes! You must certainly be dreaming, your majesty. Why don't I guide you back to your room and I'm sure everything will be fine. Amy, Rory, I packed your bags and left them at the door. Take a holiday, outside is the lovely Paradise Towers. I've been there before; all the problems should be sorted out. Say hello to the Kangs for me. Bye."

"Wait, problems? Doctor, where are we going?" Rory asked, not wanting to go anywhere where there could still be problems.

"Bye, Doctor and thanks! Bye your majesty. Come on Rory, let's go. I hope they have a pool. I could use a tan." Amy ran to the door and grabbed her bag and left the TARDIS. Rory stood by himself in the console room. He pulled himself together and grabbed his bag and headed out. The Doctor returned to the console room several minutes later, wearing his tweed jacket and immediately went to working at the console. The Doctor was so happy, running and leaping about pulling and pressings anything he saw on there but of course it was a precise method. With one more lever to pull, the TARDIS engines roared to life and the Time Lord was surprised and happy just as he was the first time he ever touched the TARDIS console.

"Geronimo!" he shouted.

April 1912

"Penelope! Penelope, where are you?" A man was running down the deck screaming at the top of his lungs. He had not seen his daughter in four hours. She told him and her mother that she was just going to sit in one of the nice chairs and watch the sea as the ship went sailing on. When she didn't return for dinner, her parents knew that something was extremely wrong. The mother stayed in the cabin as she was not well enough to go out and look so it was up to the father to find his missing daughter. The Asher's were a well off family from England and were sailing to America to visit some cousins who had recently emigrated. The Asher's were thinking of doing so as well but Mr. Asher was a true Englishmen and he would hate to leave his home behind.

Word got around fast that the wealthy Asher's daughter had gone missing, the officers and the crew went searching all over the ship and the captain promised the Asher's himself that their daughter would be found. "It won't be too long now." Captain Smith said with a smile of reassurance. "She only has so far to go." Andrew Asher shook his hand and thanked him and continued on his way to search his little girl. She was about seven years old and had never even left England before. Every little thing fascinated her and her parents couldn't keep her confined to their first class cabin or any other area that would frequent on the ship. The grand staircase was always something to admire when you passed it as well as all the fancy décor.

Penelope's mother, Georgia, stayed in her cabin for most of the time due to her severe seasickness. She had never been on a boat before so this was something she was definitely not used to. Add on the fact that her only child was now missing made it all very unbearable. She laid in bed, praying nonstop for some sort of miracle. She was half asleep when her husband came into the room. "It's me dear." He said, he went over to her and kissed her gently on the head. She rolled over; her face was a mess due to crying and illness. "Do you want me to call a doctor for you?" he asked, feeling her forehead and checking for a fever.

"All I want is Penelope." She said softly and mumbled because she was quite out of it.

"I know. I'm trying and we have almost the whole ship looking for her. She'll turn up soon." It was then the Asher's lives would change in a single instant. Wind came into the room blowing away papers and cups and plates onto the floor. Slow and steady flashes of a dark blue box appeared before them. There was a light on top that was flashing and the words on the box said: POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. The noise was like a wheeze and a churning but at last it all stopped before them both was the big blue box. Saying the Asher's were frightened was an understatement. Andrew held onto his wife tightly and shielded her for any impending danger.

The door opened slowly and with a creaking noise. A leg came out first: dark pants and dark boots. The whole man came out of the box. His hair was a bit of a mess and he had a very young and boyish face. He wore a tweed jacket with a blue shirt and a red bow tie; no doubt he was wearing matching braces. In his hand was some sort of metallic device was a green tip at the end. It was glowing and a strange noise came out of the device. In the man's other hand was some sort of red object. The man put it on his head; it turn out to be a hat. A fez. HE didn't see the Asher's at first but when he did he was startled and jumped.

"Oh, hello. Sorry to disturb, you must be on your honeymoon. People call me the Doctor, I'm here to help but first…where are the Turkish baths?"


	3. Part Two

Part Two

The Asher's stared back at the Doctor in disbelief. How did he manage to get a big blue box into their cabin in the middle of the ocean? Was he a ghost? An angel? Or something different and incredibly deadly? "Please, sir, do not harm us! Our daughter was just taken. You can have whatever you want, just please, do not kill us!" Andrew Asher was completely terrified. This was something new to the Doctor, normally his enemies asked for mercy, not ordinary people he just met. Humans usually received the Time Lord warmly or with certain wonderment. The Doctor began to wonder if there was something different about these people. Did he just say their daughter was missing?

"Please, stay calm. I said I was here to help and I will help. I will find your daughter. First, let me look at the surroundings. Ah, yes the lovely Titanic!" he sniffed the walls. "Oh, the real one." His mood quickly changed. "What did is it?" The Asher stared at each other for a minute, because of the stress of the day they had totally forgotten what day it was.

"I believe it to be the 14th of April, sir. Nineteen hundred and twelve." Mr. Asher said.

"I should of never had come here. I'm so sorry." The Doctor had just about turned to stone; he turned slowly and made a few steps back to the TARDIS. Georgia Asher was in tears, the man who had just said he would find her daughter was leaving.

"Oh, please, sir. Please, please help me find her. Help me find my daughter. She had been gone all day and I don't know where she is. If she is dead I don't…" she began to cry hysterically. Mr. Asher rushed toward her and guided her to one of the armchairs. The Doctor grim face turned to sympathy. He tightened his bow tie and said, "From the bottom of both of my hearts, I will find your daughter." He then ran out of the room.

Cargo Hold, RMS Titanic

"SCANNER ANALAYSIS COMPLETE. THE DOCTOR IS ON BOARD THE HUMAN VESSEL." The yellow Dalek was informing his fellow Dalek's who were aboard a Dalek saucer.

"STAY ON HIGHEST ALERT PROTOCOL. THE DOCTOR IS DANGEROUS AND IS THE DALEK'S GREATEST ADVERSARY." The eyestalk of the yellow Dalek almost made a bowing gesture once he heard his orders from his superiors. The Dalek's knew they could find the Doctor aboard should a historically significant ship. And this time, they would do whatever means necessary to lure the Doctor into their trap and to kill him once and for all.

Captain's Quarters

A knock came on the captain's door. He was taking a little bit of a break before getting back on the decks. He got up and answered, "Yes, what is it?" It was an officer who looked a little bit nervous. "Reports icebergs, sir." He said and handed the captain a note, the captain nodded and took it. The officer cleared his throat, "You have a visitor." From behind the officer, the Doctor put his hand in the arm and waved. "Hello! Captain Edward John Smith, it is an extreme pleasure." The Doctor showed himself in, "Lovely ship really. I absolutely love it and it is almost as good as my first time here." The captain and the officer looked at the Doctor with inquisitive eyes, "I think he is drunk, Captain." The officer said, "He said he just had to see you. It was very important and that he was a big admirer of you, sir." The Doctor smiled at Captain Smith.

"You a sailing man, Mr.…?" The captain extended his hand.

"Doctor, just call me the Doctor. I sail, well sort of in a ship of my own really. A captain's life for me, ah?" The Doctor winked at Captain Smith but he showed no emotion.

"I'm here because of the missing girl." The Doctor said getting down to business.

"It's being taken care of, Doctor." The Captain quickly replied hoping to avoid an investigation.

"It's nine o'clock at night and there is a missing girl aboard the Titanic, the best and most famous ship in the world. And you tell me it's being taken care of. Her mother is crying, Captain Smith, crying because she needs her little girl. Tonight is a night to have a family, Captain. I'm just want to help put this family together. It wouldn't look right in the press that the Titanic lost a little girl on its maiden voyage. You wouldn't want its memory to be that."

"Are you threatening me, Doctor?" The Captain and the Doctor were eyeball to eyeball, almost touching noses.

"You don't want to see me make a threat, Captain." The Doctor backed off after saying this; he didn't want to be locked up especially in a few more hours. Captain Smith gulped and replied plainly, "Good luck to you. We found this…" he held out a gold locket in his hand. "It was on the third class deck. The picture inside is of Georgia Asher, her mother. The girl's name is Penelope." The Doctor took it and smiled at the Captain, "I still admire you, brave Captain Smith." The Doctor tipped his fez to him and took off, out of the cabin and down the deck. As he ran and felt the cold wind on his face he reached out his hand. He then remembered that they weren't there...Amy, Rose, Martha, Donna, Ace, Tegan, Peri, Romana, and Susuan. So many others as well that could have been there at that time holding the Doctor's hand.

The companions come and go but the Doctor remains; the wanderer and the last of the Time Lords. He so desperately wanted to find this girl and reunite her with her family. For a night like tonight, everyone needed someone to hang onto. Who would the Doctor hang onto tonight?

Cargo Hold

It must be so late and she was going to be in so much trouble with her parents when she got back to the cabin; if she was ever going to get back to her cabin. The yellow monster as she now called it had followed her and trapped her in a wooden crate. She couldn't get out even after kicking and screaming. The strange thing was that the yellow monster did not try to kill her; it only tried to get her out of the cargo hold. But when the door was locked from the inside, so the yellow monster had stunned her and put her in this wooden crate. No food and no water, she was a prisoner in this crate. Aboard a ship she thought she going to be safe in. Why had no one come to get her? Where were her parents? The officers? Was she ever going to get out of here?

"Penelope? Penelope?" A strange voice was calling to her. Was she dreaming or thinking about being rescued. She didn't know what to do but she decided to reply, "I'm in here! I'm in this crate! Help me!"

"Blimey why do these things have to be made of wood?" The man shouted and slapped the crate with his hands.

"I believe I saw a crowbar by the wall, sir." Penelope replied with desperation.

"Oh, yes here it is. I should keep a crowbar handy. Not having a sonic screwdriver with a wood setting is a bit annoying. I told the Time Lords when they made the firsts, make sure you have a wood setting. But they never ever did a thing I said."

"Enough blabbering and get me out of here!" The young girl shouted. Immediately, the crate opened and there was the smile of the Doctor. It was friendly and warm, like that of her Uncle Thomas. He reached his hand out toward her; she took it and crawled out of crate. Penelope was so excited and relieved to be out there. She hugged the Doctor tightly.

"Thank you ever so much. But come on we have to hurry. There is a big yellow monster here. It locked me up in the crate. I was only exploring, I didn't mean to startle it." The Doctor didn't know what to do. If there was in fact an alien aboard then he needed to find it immediately, but he was also in charge of finding this girl and bringing her back to her family.

"What did it look like?" The Doctor asked, while scanning the area with his sonic screwdriver.

"It was big and yellow. Its head was like a helmet. I would call it a fat alien, like a bumblebee." The Doctor thought back to his adventure with Donna when they met Agatha Christie, could it be one of those? The scan was complete on the sonic and the results came back negative, no alien aboard this ship.

"Let's go and get you back to your parents." The Doctor took Penelope by the hand and they ran together to go back to her parents' cabin. From out of the shadows, the Dalek decloaked itself. It became invisible and untraceable; it was new technology the Daleks had been working on ever since the last encounter they had with the Doctor during World War II. "SCAN ANALYSIS. THE DOCTOR HAS TAKEN THE HUMAN AND HAS BEEN SPOTTED." The yellow Dalek reported in.

"IT IS NOT YET TIME. THE HUMAN VESSEL WILL COLLIDE WITH OBSTRUCTION IN TWENTY MINUTES."

Asher's Cabin

"Oh my sweet child! You have returned to us." The Asher's kissed and held their daughter tightly. "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much." Andrew Asher tried to give the Doctor some money but the Doctor refused. "I can't remember the last time I used money." Andrew Asher was confused at what the Doctor said but he shrugged and laid on the bed with his wife and his daughter. The Doctor stood there in the center of the room and smiled at them all.

"It was an extreme pleasure helping you all." The Doctor tipped his fez. "But I have to go now. I can't stay." He didn't want to leave but he had to. This moment in time was fixed and he could not change this. The Doctor turned slowly and walked back into the TARDIS. He stood by the door and through the window he looked back at the Asher's. They were thrilled to be together again and they just laid on the bed holding each other and crying with joy. The Doctor smiled and had a little tear in his eye. He then thought of all of them. All the ones that would be perishing; would the Asher's be perishing? He couldn't stay to find out, he had been there long enough. He saved the girl, was certain there was no alien threat and now it was time to leave.

It was then that the whole night changed into a night to remember.

"DOCTOR!" A low and guttural robotic voice. It was on the big TARDIS screen.

"I know that voice!" He said with utter disdain. "Dalek!" It was the white Dalek along with the other brightly color Daleks. The yellow one was missing though.

"WITNESS, DOCTOR. WITNESS THE POWER OF THE DALEKS. THE STRENGTH AND MIND OF THE DALEKS!"

The whole TARDIS shook and the Doctor tried to hang onto something. He ended up falling down but he quickly got back up and headed back into the Asher's cabin. They too were frightened and looked at the Doctor to do something.

"I should of never had come here. Ever!" It was then that the Doctor received the biggest shock in his whole life.

"It's the monster!" Penelope screamed.

The Doctor turned slowly around, it was the yellow Dalek. It was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"We've hit an iceberg! Everyone needs to get topside. We'll be getting the lifeboats ready!" An officer came in the room and yelled this order at them. The dalek said nothing but killed the man with its ray.

"You can't be here, it's impossible for you to be here. Why are you here?" The Doctor yelled at his arch nemesis.

"A SCERNARIO WAS DEVISIED. THE DOCTOR WOULD NOT INTERFERE WITH THE SINKING OF TITANIC. IT IS FORBIDDEN IN THE ANCIENT LAW OF THE TIME LORDS." The Dalek revealed the plan.

"So that's your plan then? To beat me? To finally be able to have a victory over me?"

The Dalek was silent for a moment, "CORRECT!" The Dalek reveled in this.

The Doctor screamed in hatred and kicked the Dalek into the TARDIS. The door shut quickly and then it disappeared. No sound or noise of flashing lights, it just vanished into thin air. The Asher's did not know what to do. Their hero was taken by the daughter's nightmare. They got out of bed and ran up to the deck. It was an extreme panic as word got around that the Titanic had hit an iceberg. They were all given life vests and they sat on one of the deck chairs together, complete shivering praying that they would survive.

"Help us, Doctor." Mrs. Asher whispered. "Help us."


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

This was new: having a Dalek in the TARDIS. It travelled back until it the steps leading to the console. The Doctor had fallen from tackling the Dalek into the time machine. He groaned as he got back up and he took out his sonic screwdriver. He scanned the whole area and the results came back that this Dalek was the only Dalek aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor sighed in relief to himself as he carefully approached the Dalek. The Dalek had straightened himself out and the two adversaries stood each other down face to face. If the Dalek had a face it would be smiling in evil accomplishment at the Doctor. This time they had gotten the advantage of him. Through years and years of fighting that found a weakness they could attack: history.

The Doctor wasn't always one to observe and obey Time Lord Law but on matters such as history, the Doctor understood that he couldn't change the tipping points of time. The Titanic had to sink and the people aboard had to die. The Daleks understood that and took that in their advantage to plan this victory over the Doctor. It would do no good in their rivalry against one another but they were sure that this wouldn't be the last time they would encounter one another.

"You lot sicken me." The Doctor finally said with a disgusted look on his face. "If you think you've beaten me your wrong."

"BUT IT IS FORBIDDEN. A TIME LORD CAN NOT CHANGE THE COURSE OF HISTORY. YOU WOULD CHANGE THIS?"

"Time can be rewritten." He said this and thought of Amy.

"YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT US. NO ONE DEFEATS A DALEK."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard." The Doctor laughed.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek screamed and shot at the Doctor, he jumped to the ground fast and slid towards the console and to the lower area. From a chest he took out a strange device that looked like a gun. He ran back toward the Dalek and fired it at him. The Dalek quickly vanished and in a matter of seconds he rejoined the Daleks and appeared on screen.

"Oi, Daleks! Thought you could get the better of me? You're all locked now, locked wherever you are. And that allows me just enough time to get back to the Titanic and save the world."

"YOU WOULD DISOBEY THE TIME LORD LAWS?"

"In case you forgot!" The Doctor yelled. "I'm the last Time Lord, thanks to you and your race. There are no Time Lord laws anymore, there are no Time Lords!"

"YOU WILL FAIL." The white Dalek said.

"Watch me." And with that the Doctor turned off the screen and set the controls of the TARDIS back to the Titanic.

Titanic Decks

It was a massive panic. A few lifeboats had gotten away but aboard the decks everyone was out of their minds. All they could think of was survival and any rational thinking was left to the crew and officers in order to ensure the survival of most of the passengers. Tucked away from the crowd were the Asher's: huddled together on a deck chair trying to stay calm and warm. It was in their heads now that the Doctor was not going to arrive. He had been gone for almost an hour and it seemed that all hope was lost. Mrs. Asher and Penelope refused to get aboard a lifeboat, Mr. Asher gave up persuading and truth be told he was glad to have his family with him.

Time passed and the ship was beginning to sink into the icy cold waters of the Atlantic. The Asher's ran as everyone else did to avoid sinking, they hung onto the railings. Everyone in their last moments joined together and clung to one another. It was just then that the TARDIS appeared before them. "Hello, Titanic." The Doctor shouted as he stepped out of the TARDIS. He was immediately grabbed by Mr. Asher for the ship was now vertical in the air. The Doctor watched in horror as the TARDIS fell down and into the watery depths. The Doctor shouted and looked on in horror as the other fell with the TARDIS.

"I have to go get the TARDIS! It may be the only way to save us!" The Doctor yelled as the ship began to go down.

"It's over, Doctor." Mr. Asher said with a strange peace in his voice. "It's time to go over to the other side." He closed his eyes and held on tight. The Doctor did not want to give up but then he thought that this was his fate, his destiny. To die with these brave and noble people.

"Goodbye, Amy." He said quietly. "Goodbye, Rory. I'm sorry." He then closed his eyes and awaited the cold water.

"Don't give up, Doctor. You're not done yet. There is so much more that awaits you." It was a strange voice in the Doctor's head. An Ood maybe? No, it was female. Whoever it was it gave the Doctor a will to keep on living. He let go of the Asher's and fell down into the cold water. It certainly was a rush and at first the chilling water gave him a shock. He regained his composure and tried to look around for the TARDIS. Debris and bodies made it hard but at last he saw the blue box and its light was flashing on top. No doubt the cloister bell was going off.

The Doctor swam vigorously toward it and in a few minutes he arrived at its doors. It was locked. The Doctor slammed on it but then he remembered. He stayed calm and snapped his fingers. The doors opened and the Doctor swam quickly inside. He had never had to operate the console underwater so it was quite an interesting feat to perform. Meanwhile at the surface, everyone who went with the ship tried to stay afloat in the water. The Doctor materialized atop the water and flew the TARDIS quickly and with the doors open so he could let the water out and find the Asher's. "Andrew! Georgia! Penelope!" He shouted out for them. The lifeboats were far by now but one was managing to make its way back. The Doctor shouted out for the Asher's again. "Doctor!" He heard his name. He spotted them and made his way toward them.

"Ahoy! I was just having a lovely ride and though I might like to have some company aboard with me. Watch your step, its slippery." He smiled at them as he took their hands and brought them aboard the TARDIS. The Asher's sat as they watched the Doctor run about the console; they were so convinced that he was their Guardian Angel.

"I'm thinking of where to put you. In New York? No not yet. Probably should just get you on a lifeboat." He set the controls. "You'll have to do a lot of acting." The TARDIS went out to one of the first lifeboats that left. The Doctor opened the door and yelled out, "Hello! Survivors! Please help us." The Asher's thanked the Doctor and jumped out of swam to the lifeboats. He smiled at them and waved, "Don't forget to write." It was a deep risk he took but then the Asher's just became another part of the survivors list. He was glad to have saved them and was glad that the Daleks had not defeated him. He closed the doors and sat with his back toward them. He thought of all those who he couldn't save and then he wept for them.

Paradise Towers

Amy and Rory sat comfortably on their deck chairs by the pool. Paradise Towers had become a nice vacation resort and Amy and Rory planned to have the Doctor take them their at least once a year. But a noise came into the area that put a damper on their relaxation. It was an all too familiar noise. "Great." Amy said, lifting her sunglasses. Rory was asleep snoring, he shook him and he woke. "What, what?" he asked surprised. The TARDIS appeared before them both. That giant blue box. It looked wet and was that a fish on top of it? The Doctor came out slowly, his hair was a mess and he was beyond soaked. He was shivering and his skin was pale.

"Doctor?" Amy said, concerned for him. He didn't say anything; he just walked toward them and hugged them both. They put their arms around the Doctor and hugged him back.

"Are you ok, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"I am now." He said with relief. "You don't know what I've been through." The crew walked back to the TARDIS as the Doctor began to tell them of the adventure he had.


End file.
